Angel of Mine
by deductions-of-a-psychopath
Summary: Dean realizes his feelings for his best friend Castiel, however he keeps pushing away from them, afraid of what might happen if he lets Castiel in. Will they end up together and live happily ever after? You have to read to find that out! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dean was laying down on his back, on the hard, uncomfortable motel bed. He stared aimlessly up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He looked sideways at the clock on the nightstand. 11:30 pm. He frowned heavily wondering where Sam disappeared off to again. He noticed he was going out more often lately. Staying out until late and when Dean asked where the hell he was and what he was doing, Sam only shrugged and said he had taken a walk, to clear his mind. Dean rolled his eyes, unable to figure out why he needed 3 hours to clear off that head of his.

This had been going on for a month now. The older Winchester staying alone in their motel room, bored to death, too lazy to get up and putting on his usual facade. He was tired of pretending he was something he really wasn't. Besides, all the bimbos stopped satisfying him a long time ago. He only went along with it this long because he didn't want to arouse any suspicion with his brother. But now that his brother seemed to be busy doing God knows what, he didn't need to pretend. And he was so goddamn relieved too. He didn't know how much longer he could have kept the lie going.

His thoughts were brought back to his brother, Sam. Dean stopped asking where he was going a few weeks ago. He knew Sam wasn't telling him the truth so he decided not to press the issue any longer. But it kept bugging him. Why wouldn't Sam tell him what he was doing? He cursed softy under his breath, closing his eyes, hoping he wasn't back on drinking demon blood. He really did hope he was just banging some bimbo he met at the local bar and he was just too ashamed to tell him. But Dean knew Sam, and things were never that simple. With either of them.

Feeling slightly depressed and not knowing what else to do, Dean got up from the bed and put his jacket quickly wrote a small note, telling Sam he was going for a walk in case he came back and was wondering where Dean was. Dean doubted it. Sam has been growing more distant each passing day and Dean didn't know what to do to stop it. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. They needed to go their own separate ways sometime didn't they?

Dean threw the notepad onto Sam's bed, making sure he would see it as soon as he walked in. Without another glance back at the room, he stepped out into the cold winter air and smiled. He loved winter. Everyone was always so kind and caring during winter time. It almost made it look like all the bad things in the world disappeared and everything that's left is peace and just pure happiness. Not that he'd ever admit this outloud. To anyone. Not even Sam. Especially Sam. With the way things have been going between them, well...let's just say it ain't looking good.

Dean shook his head, cursing under his breath, frustrated that he couldn't help but worry about his brother. He's not that little boy anymore that used to follow Dean everywhere he went. He had his own life and Dean sure as hell wasnt going to intervene this time again.

He walked slowly toward the small park that was a couple of miles away from their motel. He always meant to come and visit it during the day, but between getting bored out of his mind and watching crappy soap operas, well... He just didn't have time. He walked along the path, leading him farther into the park. He looked around, complete darkness surrounding him. Thank God for the moon or he would really have been blind in there.

He noticed a bench by a small lake. That's weird, Dean thought. He wasn't aware that they had any lakes nearby. Especially not inside a park. Dean shrugged, letting it go, not really interested in the lake itself. He walked slowly toward the bench and smiled to himself. Castiel would usually go to the park and sit on a bench and pray to God for guidance whenever he was troubled. He sat down on the right side of the bench, ignoring the cold that was slowly starting to get to him. His thoughts wandered off to when he had seen Castiel last time. They had a fight...which resulted in Castiel zapping away abruptly, leaving him and his brother alone in the motel room. Dean frowned heavily, trying to remember what the fight was about.  
>"The date..." Dean mumbled softly under his breath, shaking his head. That stupid date!<p>

It was all Sam's doing of course. He kept insisting That Castiel should go on a date with this woman he met at a bar. The thought of Castiel going on a date with a stranger angered Dean to the extreme. He was an angel for God's sake! Angels don't date. Sam and Dean were at each other's throats for a while, while Castiel simply stood there, watching them, his head titled to the side, confusion and curiosity evident on his usually blank features.

Since Dean wouldn't back down and Sam, stubborn as hell wouldn't back down either, they decided it was up to Castiel to decide whether he wanted to go or not. Not really having paid much attention to the angel while they were fighting, they failed to notice that with each passing moment, Castiel started getting angrier and angrier at the scene before him. So when the brothers finally turned to the angel, they found him glaring at them, breathing heavily as if he could barely control himself. And if looks could kill, my God, they would have burned to ashes in less than 2 seconds.

They stood there, taken back by the anger they saw in the angel's eyes. Dean took a step back as soon as Castiel's eyes fixed on his. The angel suddenly appeared closer to Dean then he'd ever been. Their noses were almost touching and Dean had to tilt his head back to look into the angel's eyes even though Dean was slightly taller than the angel. He swallowed hard, licking his suddenly dry lips and shot a quick glance toward his brother, who just sat there, with a satisfied grin on his face. Dean looked at Sam, glaring at him, wanting him to do something but before he could speak, he was being pushed up against the wall, a small hiss escaping his lips as he looked back at the angel.

"What's your problem Castiel? He's the one who wanted you to go on a goddam date in the first place! It's him you should be glaring at, not me!" Dean spoke defensively, pointing a finger frantically in Sam's direction.

He pushed himself away from the wall, desperate to get away from a real angry angel. He's gotten Castiel mad before and the consequences weren't something Dean wanted to relieve anytime soon. Too mad and frustrated to control himself, Castiel pushed Dean back against the wall, stabbing his chest with his index finger repeatedly as he spoke in a low voice. "All of my life I sat back and took orders from anyone I knew. I was a goddamn machine until I met you. Then I started to believe in free will and thinking for myself and all that. And now you're fighting with Sam for half an hour over what I should or shouldn't do without thinking of even asking me first? I may be your friend Dean but that doesn't give you the right to take over my choices just because I'm an angel and I'm not entirely sure how this world really works. I'm tired of people treating me like they know what's best for me. " Castiel took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He pulled away from Dean, putting some space between them then looked down at the floor, feeling all his anger drain away into disappointment. He looked up at Dean, a sad and distant expression on his face. "I just thought you were different..." With that, Castiel zapped away, leaving behind two stunned brothers.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts, thinking he had heard a flap of wings. Looking around, he rolled his eyes as he realised he couldn't see much around him. Then a weird shape caught his eye. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the shape and realised that it was a person, standing by the lake with his back at him. His eyes roamed over his body, taking in the short hair and the trench coat. He looked at the angel surprised to see him there. Not knowing what else to do, Dean sat up and walked slowly towards Castiel. He didn't think he'd ever see the angel again after their last encounter. Unless they were in real danger, of course.

Dean looked over at Castiel, flinching slightly as he found the angel staring back at him. He looked back down at the ground, biting on his lower lip nervously, hating the awkwardness between them. Castiel was his only friend that he could trust, he would hate losing him over such a stupid matter.

Dean cleared his throat, "I didn't think you'd come back. After what happened last time..." he spoke in a tight voice, suddenly feeling nervous.  
>Castiel sighed, nodding slowly. "Yes well I came to apologise. I know you and Sam meant only to help me..." He frowned, looking confused at Dean. "Although making me go out with a human female is not much of a help. But anyway, I apologise for overreacting and acting like, what Gabriel has called me after I told him what happened, a drama Queen." He shrugged, looking up at the sky and sighed. "I will really never understand the human ways..."<br>Dean's face broke into a smile as he looked over at the angel. "So we're good then?"  
>"Yes, we are Dean."<br>Dean smiled and nodded, feeling as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He patted Castiel's shoulder as they slowly walked away from the lake back to the motel room, after Castiel insisted that Dean should go back, due to his lips starting to become blue.

By the time they got to the motel room, Dean was shivering and to Castiel's concern, he also looked paler than usual.

By the time they got to the motel room, Dean was shivering and to Castiel's concern, he also looked paler than usual. Much to Castiel's irritation, Dean wouldn't let him just zap them quickly directly inside the motel room. He turned over, looking at Dean, who was now sitting, on the bed, shivering with a blanket wrapped around his body. "You know, you wouldn't be in this situation right now, if you'd just let me bring you here my way." Castiel sighed heavily, sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed, looking slightly irritated with the human before him. Dean rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply to the angel. He threw the blanket off his shivering body. He stood up and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested in front of a very clueless and innocent angel. Dean cursed softly under his breath realizing just how wet he'd really gotten. He must have really gotten lost in his thoughts there for a while, he didn't even realize just how much time has passed. He looked over at the watch on the nightstand and gasped softly. According to that watch it was after 2 in the morning. He sighed, suddenly feeling all the energy drain out of his body. He dropped back down on the bed, not having the energy or will to take his drenched jeans off. He crawled on the bed, mumbling sleepily under his breath. "I'm just going to go to sleep now okay Cas?" He sighed contentedly as his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes, almost asleep when he heard the angel move toward his bed.

Castiel frowned in confusion, knowing that Dean should get out of his wet jeans before going to sleep. He moved slowly towards the bed and poked Dean's leg as he sat down next to him. "But Dean, you can't sleep yet. What about your jeans? You'll get sick…Please get out of the jeans Dean." Castiel continued to poke Dean's side insistently until Dean groaned and opened his eyes to glare at the angel who wouldn't let him get his rest.

"Cas, I'm really exhausted and cold and I just wanna sleep okay? The pants will have to wait." He closed his eyes once more and tried to get back to sleep.

A small pout started to appear on Castiel's lips as he stared down at the stubborn human before him. He started tugging at his jeans hard. "You're cold because you want to sleep in wet clothes Dean. Get up and take your jeans off or I'll have to do it for you." Castiel grumbled softly under his breath, Dean would take his threat seriously.

Dean opened his eyes, casting an amused look at Castiel then chuckled, closing his eyes again, shaking his head. "Yeah sure, whatever you say, featherbrain. Just go back to heaven and come back after I've gotten my sleep. I'm sure there's more important stuff that you should be doing right now." He turned over on his side, with his back at the angel, hoping, praying even, to be left alone.

Castiel glared at the back of Dean's head, annoyed that the only person he really cared about wasn't taking him seriously. Without even realizing what he was doing, he pushed Dean on his back, on the bed and crawled on top of him, sitting on his legs. He looked up at Dean and smirked, seeing that Dean was wide awake now and was giving him the attention he wanted. Castiel slowly moved his hands over to his jeans, unbuttoning them slowly, maintaining eye contact for the whole duration of this weird moment between them. Once Castiel finished unbuttoning them, he got off Dean's legs and slid off his jeans slowly, then throwing him down, somewhere in the room, no longer paying any attention to them now that they were out of his way.

Dean was staring up at the angel, shocked out of his mind. He licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to think of something to say, to make things less awkward between them, although by the way Castiel looked at him, Dean had a vague suspicion that Castiel was enjoying all of this. He opened his mouth once more trying to think of something to say but Castiel was already ahead of him. He leaned down, close to Dean's shock stricken face and whispered softly. "Do not take my threats in a joking manner Dean. Because I do not joke, especially when it has something to do with you." Dean shuddered slightly at the feel of Castiel's hot breath on his left cheek then nodded slowly, not really wanting to find out what would happen if he angered the angel even more than he already has.

Dean was trying hard not to notice how close Castiel's lips were to his. He looked away and shifted his body, uncomfortable with the way Castiel's closeness made him feel. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts and feelings away, not wanting to get into something freaky. He stood up; pushing away from Castiel and the feelings he stirred in him. He scratched the back of his head, looking around the room, he noticed the jeans thrown on the floor and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. If Sam came in right now and saw Castiel in Dean's bed and Dean in only his boxers. Well, let's just say, he'd probably never come back next time he left. He looked over at Castiel, wanting to comment on how funny this all seemed until his bright green eyes caught Castiel's blue ones and he felt the unfamiliar feelings surface once more. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Castiel's, his intense blue eyes seducing him. He looked away, clearing his throat awkwardly, trying to think clearly. "Y-You should leave Cas…I'm not feeling like myself right now." He mumbled under his breath. "Obviously…"

Castiel got off the bed, straightening out his clothes, swallowing hard, trying to compose himself, and not knowing what came over him. He tilted his head to the side, looking at Dean in confusion, not understanding why Dean's expression closed off all of a sudden. He sighed and looked down; defeated, realizing Dean closed himself off again. He liked it when he felt closer to his friend. It gave him a feeling of belonging, that he mattered to someone and that someone would always be there for him. But he pushed it all away now, seeing no emotion on Dean's face just made him feel even stupider for having such feelings. He was an angel of the Lord, and angels weren't supposed to get attached to humans. Especially the ones they were trying to protect. It all made the mission so much more complicated.

Dean looked around the room uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say or do under Castiel's scrutinizing stare. Clearing his throat once more to fill the deafening silence surrounding them that was starting to drive Dean crazy, he walked over to his duffel bag, dug around for a clean towel then turned once more to Castiel, looking at him questioningly, wondering why the angel hasn't gone back to heaven yet. "What's wrong Cas? Something you want to say?"

Castiel's attention was brought back to Dean as he heard him mention his name. He shook his head, looking down at the ground confused as if he was unaware until now that he was still in the hunter's room. "I, uh, I should leave now. There is something that I must investigate." Before Dean could ask what he was talking about, or whether he needed any help, Castiel zapped away with a strong but barely audible flap of his wings, leaving the older Winchester alone in the room.

Dean rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Great. Yet another person leaving me in the dark about their whereabouts or their plans. Exactly what I needed.' He made his way inside the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud bang after him, annoyed at all the secretiveness that was going on around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was no sight of human life all around him. The park was deserted due to the icy cold weather; snow coming down hard and fast, covering all the surfaces in white. Castiel smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to the calming silence surrounding him. For the past few days his usual tranquil mind has been transformed into chaos. Flashes of Dean's expression when he leaned in close, too close, kept popping up in his mind, making him unable to function properly. He had always felt differently about Dean than any other human but that was understandable since they shared a strong, unbreakable bond. He sighed heavily, making his way deeper into the park, leaving footprints in his wake.

He noticed a small bench a few feet away from him and made his way toward it, walking slowly through the snow, not noticing that snow was starting to cover his hair and trench coat. Not bothering to brush the snow off the bench, he sat down, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so. Castiel looked down at his hands, noticing for the first time that they were a mixed color between red and purple. He held them in front of his face, looking slightly curious at how the cold was affecting his vessel. Knowing that the cold weather couldn't really hurt his vessel as long as he was still inside it, he let his hands fall back in his lap and let out another deep breath, looking up at the sky. He hasn't been this confused with what he should do since he had met the Winchester brothers. Of course then, he had Dean to talk to; and Sam. But now, he wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about his newfound feelings for his best friend. He himself wasn't sure what his feelings were exactly. The angel was sure no one would take him seriously, saying he was just looking for attention. Right, like he didn't have enough of that. Every angel in his garrison wanted a piece of him. Castiel shook his head and sighed, looking back down at his hands, feeling more alone and uncertain than ever.

A tall, lonely man was walking towards the park, with a bright red moose hat on his head, which looked incredibly stupid on someone as tall as him, making it very difficult for him to go unnoticed, even in this weather. He stopped at the entrance of the park and looked around, unsure that he was even in the right place. He sighed, looking around all the snow around him and rolled his eyes. There was no way Castiel was anywhere near here. It was freezing cold. No human could be outside for long periods of time without at least getting hypothermia. But then again, Castiel wasn't human. He was an angel. A very peculiar angel, Sam thought. He shook his head and started walking into the park, trying to make his way around without slipping, hoping that this wasn't one of Gabriel's sick idea of a joke. Much to Sam's relief, he started noticing footprints on the ground and smiled, then flinched, his cheeks hurting from the freezing cold around him. Soon after, he noticed a shape in the far distance, a man who looked like he was sitting on a bench, not bothered by the possibility of freezing to death. Sam chuckled softly, shaking his head as a single name popped into his head. Castiel. It had to be him.

He stopped close to the angel who seemed so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice anything that was happening around him. Sam placed a gentle hand slowly on the angel's shoulder and looked down at him, unable to hide his amusement. "Cas? What in the world are you doing here? You're going to freeze to death!" He exclaimed, moving his hand off his shoulder, shoving it back into his pocket where it was warm.

Castiel looked up at the person in front of him, staring blankly at him for a few moments, unable to recognize him. Then his eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at Dean's brother. His eyes took in his features, his cheeks all rosy from the cold, his lips almost blue from the cold. Castiel's eyes were drawn up to Sam's head, where a funny looking hat rested. He tilted his head to the side, in confusion, trying to figure out why someone like Sam would wear such a thing in public. "Hello Sam." He looked down at the ground, then looked back up and sighed, giving in to his annoying curiosity. "Not that I wish to intrude in any of your personal affairs but what made you wear that ridiculously looking hat? You look like an over grown 12 year old. No offence intended, of course." Castiel's voice sounded slightly amused, something that Sam hadn't had the privilege of experiencing that often. The angel usually felt more at ease with his brother, Dean, than with him. Of course he was used to that. He always felt the like an outcast so this was nothing new for him.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed heavily, cursing softly under his breath, blaming Gabriel for the humiliation this was putting upon him. He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Castiel. "Well, uhm, I lost a bet with a…friend and my punishment is to wear this childish hat everywhere I go. This is possibly the worst punishment he could have given me. People have been laughing at me and snickering behind my back all day long."

Castiel gave a small nod and looked away, trying to hide his amusement. He looked curiously at Sam, noticing that he wasn't making any eye contact and frowned. Why was Sam so ashamed? His eyes widened slightly as the realization dawned on him, a teasing grin appearing on the angel's face. "Gabriel. It was him wasn't it? There's only one person that has this sick sense of humour. And it's him, for sure."

Sam's already rosy cheeks, reddened even more as he looked down shyly, trying to think of a way to avoid telling Castiel the truth. He let out a deep breath, realizing that hiding things from an angel was useless. Castiel would be able to spot a lie in a second, even before the words left his mouth. He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "He came out of his hiding spot a few weeks ago and started showing up at night, when Dean was sleeping. He convinced me to go for a walk with him one night and then it sort of became like a routine for us." Castiel had been watching Sam's face closely the whole time he was talking and he noticed a weird expression on his face as he started talking about his brother Gabriel. It looked almost like…genuine affection for the angel. Castiel frowned, even more confused, positive that he has interpreted the human's expression wrong. Sam and Gabriel could barely stand each other. They were always bickering whenever they were in the same room. Dean often joked that they reminded him of an old married couple. That always seemed to shut them up. There's no way that they would become close, right? Opposites don't attract. If they did Dean and he would…

Castiel shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts determined not to think of this matter any longer. He was taught that feelings would get him nowhere and that it would only inconvenience him in the future.

Bringing his attention back to Sam, he sighed and flashed him a fake smile. "I'm glad you and my brother are getting along. Although with him, there's always a motive for his actions so be careful." Sam frowned at this, obviously not having thought of the possibility that he was some guinea pig in one of Gabriel's famous experiments.

"Why are you here Sam? It must be freezing cold out here for you." Castiel noticed Sam started shivering and rolled his eyes, starting to feel exasperated. He brought his hand up, placing two fingers on Sam's forehead, sending a small portion of his grace into Sam's body, keeping him warm.

Sam's eyes widened in shock at the angel's act and shivered lightly as he felt the heat travel through his body, warming him up. His face slowly started recovering his usual color and he looked almost alive again. Seeing this, Castiel smiled, satisfied, then raised an eyebrow at the hunter in front of him, waiting for his reply. "Well? What brings you by?"

Sam sighed, and then went on to tell Castiel the whole story. How he was walking with Gabriel on their usual path, one cold night, when he suddenly started talking about him and Dean, saying that maybe they should both go their different ways. Now that the Apocalypse was over and they had won the war, they didn't necessarily have to stick together and hunt monsters for the rest of their lives. They could have a somewhat normal life if they wanted to. This idea of course appealed to Sam very much. He could never get into the hunting business. It just wasn't for him. He has always dreamed of becoming a lawyer and now he had the chance to do so. However, he wasn't sure Dean would even approve or want to listen to this suggestion, especially because it came from Gabriel, whom Dean didn't get along with, at all. Hunting was Dean's whole life, he didn't know how to do anything else and he wasn't keen on learning new things either. Not normal things anyways.

Letting out a long, deep breath, Sam looked up at Castiel and smiled slightly. "And this is what brought be to you. I know Dean won't stop hunting anytime soon so I want to ask you to keep an eye on him, especially the first few days after I go my own way. There's no way of knowing what kind of trouble he'll get himself into. And believe me, he will. I know him." He swallowed nervously, looking at the angel, hoping that he'd agree to look over his brother.

Castiel's eyes bore into Sam's nervous ones for a few minutes. The he nodded his head slowly and replied in a serious tone. "Of course I'll watch over him Sam. As you've learned earlier, your brother and I share a more profound bond and it is my duty to keep him safe."

Sam sighed, shaking his head slightly, wishing the angel would stop being so formal for once, but he knew he'd never let his guard down around him. Castiel still thought of him as the boy who drank demon blood. The biggest and worst mistake Sam ever did so he just let it slide. Of course no one took into consideration that the power given by the demon blood, helped them win the war against evil. He shook his head in defeat, knowing he'd never earn Castiel's full trust because of his past choices. And he was okay with that. The one angel that mattered to him, did understand why he did the things he did. And that is all that really mattered to Sam.

"Thank you Castiel. I really appreciate you doing this for my brother. I know he means a lot to you." A smirk played on Sam's lips as he saw all the color drain from Castiel's face. He put an arm on the speechless angel's shoulder, starting to walk toward the exit, dragging Castiel along with him. "Come on. Let get out of here; there's only so much that, that poor vessel can endure." Sam turned to look at Castiel once more then chuckled softly. "Don't worry Cas, your secret is safe with me."

Castiel looked down, not saying a word, his expression again turning lost and vulnerable, something Sam didn't wish to see. Castiel was a symbol of power and self-control to Sam, and seeing the angel so shaken up really didn't sit well with the hunter; especially when he was the one who put that look on Castiel's face.

"I'm guessing you've heard that Balthazar has also gotten out of his hiding place." He let go of Castiel's shoulder, feeling slightly awkward at the closeness between them. Not a good awkward either. He felt like he was touching a statue. Castiel's whole body was stiff with tension but his expression gave nothing away.

At the mention of Balthazar, Castiel's older brother, the angel flinched; feeling is wings shiver at the thought of his older brother out in the world. "Balthazar? Really? I thought he got caught by angels and got punished for unsinking the Titanic." Castiel looked up in confusion, wondering how Balthazar managed to escape this time.

Sam let out a loud laugh, finding this subject particularly amusing. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Yes, and it was only because of that Celine Dion song. He hated that song. He figured that if he unsank the ship then there wouldn't be a Celine Dion song, and that's the entire thing the poor angel really wanted. I just never thought that he'd do such a thing. Although it wasn't entirely surprising; once it became possible for angels to change history, it would have been only a matter of time before he would have done something stupider."

Castiel nodded in acknowledgement, then sighed not finding this amusing in the least. "Want to know what else he tried to do? Kill Fate. So that we couldn't reverse his actions and bring everything back the way it was supposed to be." Castiel rolled his eyes, something he had learned from Dean.

Sam chuckled. "You can't really blame him. Fate was going around killing people that would have died in the Titanic and all their offsprings and relatives that wouldn't have lived if the Titanic actually sank like it was supposed to."

Castiel turned his head sideways and glared at the younger Winchester. "And you find this amusing because?" He scoffed and looked away. "He's a menace. That's what he is. I don't understand why Father gave him such a power to begin with. It's like He was looking forward to…I don't know. Maybe He was trying to teach us a lesson but He could have done it through other means. Giving such a power to someone as reckless as Balthazar was a very bad decision but He's our Father and we mustn't question Him so I guess we'll just have to leave it at that… " Castiel sounded disgusted with this whole conversation and Sam sighed. He'd never know how to handle him. He didn't know how Dean did it, but he sure was grateful he didn't have to put up with it.

He turned to Castiel and smiled, trying to ease the tension between them. 'Want to come over to our motel room? I wanted to talk to Dean about the decision I took and I don't want to do it alone. There's more chance of me not getting punched if there's an angel in the room; especially one that he likes." He smiled nervously, not really wanting to go face Dean right now. He wished there was another way but he knew he had to do this face to face or Dean would never forgive him. Sam noticed Castiel's cheeks flush and he rolled his eyes, making his way toward the motel room. He wondered how long they would play this stupid game. It was obvious there was something going on but with Dean, who would rather drown himself in random girls he picked up at a bar then face his real feelings and with Castiel who was so shy and would only make things awkward between the two of them, he really couldn't see how this whole situation would sort itself out. The more he thought about it, the more Sam dreaded leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

They walked in silence the whole way back to the motel room. Sam concerned about how Dean would respond to his suggestion and Castiel lost in his thoughts, trying hard to convince himself that this was just a phase and that whatever he thought he was feeling, would go away sooner or later, preferably sooner.

As they reached the motel, they both started getting nervous. It was close to 7 pm and they could see the light on in the room. Dean was walking around frantically looking as if he was getting dressed to go out. They made their way slowly toward the room. Sam unlocked it and opened the door, walking in, getting greeted by Dean's big, happy smile as he put on a new shirt.

"Guess what little brother? I'm going on a date!" Dean answered rapidly, not waiting for Sam to reply. Sam made an "Ah" sound as if that would explain everything. Dean stopped short in his tracks as he noticed Castiel in the doorway. He swallowed hard then forced his eyes away from the angel's and continued getting ready for his date, his expression somehow getting cold and distant. Why? Sam had absolutely no idea.

"What are you doing here Cas? Can't I enjoy myself at least once? Why do you always have to come by and ruin it for me?" Dean snapped, quickly putting on his shoes, not paying any more attention to his brother or Castiel.

Castiel features fell into a hard, expressionless face. He looked straight away, looking more like a soldier, waiting to be told what to do, than his usual relaxed self when he was around Dean.

Sam noticed this small scene between the two of them. He looked at Castiel, feeling sorry for him, although he wasn't sure why. It's not like Castiel has come right out and told him the feelings that he carried for his brother. He sighed, having a bad feeling about this, and then he turned to his brother and glared at the back of his head, not caring that Dean was pretending that they weren't in the room. He sick and tired of Dean pushing away everyone when they got too close and too personal with him. Shaking his head and trying to keep his calm, he spoke in a low, cold, confident voice. "We have to talk Dean. It's really important so I suggest you calm down, take a seat and listen to what I have to say."

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled coldly. "Really? Now you want to talk? Why don't you just leave me a post-it and I'll read it whenever I get back. Sound good? Awesome." Dean took his jacket, desperate to leave the room, not caring that his behaviour was making him look and act like a complete asshole. He had to get out of there. He couldn't risk having his loosely bottled up feelings surface again. He was taken off guard when he saw Castiel standing the doorway looking at him with those innocent big blue eyes and felt his whole resolve crumbled down at his feet. He had finally gotten himself in the mood to go out and put of his usual façade that no one seemed to question. Until he had seen Castiel, he felt like he could just move on with his life and forget about all the feelings that Castiel evoked in him. Now it was all ruined. Just one look into those eyes and Dean was back where he was this morning. Hopelessly in love with an angel, a male angel. He couldn't seem to get over that. He wasn't. Gay, he didn't feel attracted to any other men. It was only Castiel that kept screwing him up and Dean was determined to call it all just a phase and try to ignore it until it went away.

Not waiting for an answer from Sam, he took his keys, putting his jacket on and without looking at either of them, he left the room. He was almost running now, as he made his way to his beloved Chevy Impala, aka his baby. He got in and let out a deep breath, he didn't realize he was holding. He started the car and drove as far away as he could, looking for some distraction.

Back inside the room, Sam sat down on one of the beds and looked down, miserably, having no idea what the hell just happened. He looked over at Castiel who was still just standing there, immobile. He sighed, wondering if it was really such a good idea to leave now.

Castiel suddenly took a step towards the bed and frowned, looking at Sam as if he had grown two heads. "No Sam. It's better if you left. Your brother has a problem with me and just ignoring it, well, it obviously won't do any of us any good. So you don't have to worry about me or him. If he gives me any trouble I'll just tie him to bed and mute him or I'll think of something. Just don't worry. I'll keep him safe." Castiel's voice sounded confident an as Sam looked up at him, reading his features closely, he completely believed the angel. He knew that the angel would keep Dean safe. As for, solving the weird thing between them, Sam was sure Castiel could figure out a way to do it. I mean if he got under Dean's skin without really doing anything, imagine what will happen when he does try to patch things up with him. Sam suddenly groaned as his thoughts took on a perverse and sick turn and he shook his head, trying to clear it. The image of his brother having sex with anyone was too disturbing for Sam. He really didn't want to go into therapy for the rest of his life. Getting out of bed, he looked around the room and sighed heavily, wondering how to approach Castiel with the present issue. "Cas…"

Castiel held up a hand and smiled, looking slightly amused at the human in of him. "You want me to go after don't you? Make sure he doesn't get into any bar fights, or worse, get himself killed. I have to be honest here Sam, I really don't think he'd want me there." He looked slightly hurt as he spoke those words and Sam cursed Dean under his breath for being his usual jerk with the people who cared most about him.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Castiel, believe me. He's totally going to freak out when he sees you there but at least he'd have someone who stood between him and death. Cause let me tell you, we met the reapers and they're really nasty; especially when you're trying to cheat death."

Castiel gave Sam a blank look then frowned, shaking his head. 'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about right now. If this is your idea of small talk well then I'll have to inform you that you really need to work on it." He sighed, putting on his oversized trench coat then turned back to Sam. "Try to be here when I bring him back. Don't run off with Gabriel just yet." With that, Castiel zapped away with a flap of his wings, leaving Sam alone in the room, mouth wide open as he stared at the spot where Castiel used to be just a few seconds ago. He chuckled softly and shook his head realizing that Castiel wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought he was. Man, Dean was going to be in big trouble tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stood in front of the bar, looking around at all the crowd nearby and inside the bar. He sighed heavily as he heard the rock music blasting through the door every time someone opened it. He looked down at his phone at the red dot blinking on the phone screen. Installing a GPS in Dean's phone was a good idea. He'd have to remember to thank Sam for that. Tuning out everything and everyone around him, he made his way inside trying to stay out of everyone's way. He let out a frustrated breath as drunken men kept bumping into him, patting his shoulder mumbling a small apology.

He looked around for Dean, hoping he wasn't too drunk. Dean was difficult to handle when he was sober but drunk…it was just too much for Castiel. It almost scared Castiel when he experienced Dean drunk for the first time. He was amazed how different drunk Dean was from the sober Dean. They were total opposites. He started losing confidence when he couldn't spot Dean anywhere inside the bar. He was starting to believe that Dean had ditched his car and continued on foot, although the chances of that happening were extremely low. Dean would never leave his "baby" unprotected. He never really did understand the relationship between Dean and his car. And he had a feeling he never would. It would always remain a human mystery to him.

He was ready to turn back and leave, thinking that Dean wasn't there when he spotted a lonely man in the darkest corner of the bar. He had a bottle of whiskey, which was almost half empty. He sat with his back turned to the group of people close to him, which strengthened Castiel's belief that it was actually Dean. He made his way through the crowd and stopped behind Dean, unsure of how to present himself. He had a feeling he was the last person Dean wanted to see right now. He wondered if he should leave but he stood his ground remembering that he promised Sam, he would go after him, no matter how difficult and awkward if would be for him. He watched Dean for a few more moments then taking a deep breath, he walked over to the opposite seat in front of Dean and sat down looking at him, squarely in the face.

Dean looked up at him, his eyes slightly unfocused. He seemed to sober up a little as he realized Castiel was sitting in front of him. He looked down, shaking his head, not knowing what to say or do. Dean groaned, closing his eyes as pain and dizziness came over him from being so drunk. He shook his head, and reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at him. "There's no way to escape you, is there? Where ever I go, BOOM. You're there."

Castiel squirmed in his seat; Dean's words making him feel uncomfortable and unwanted. "I just…did what Sam asked me to do. He's starting to get worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself lately…"

"It's nothing Cas. You can tell Sam to stop worrying. Now that we've got that covered, can I please get back to my drinking? I'm half a bottle too sober right now."

Castiel sighed, looking at the bottle of whiskey with disapproval. "Is it really necessary for you to drink yourself into oblivion? You could just talk to me…"

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

Castiel frowned. "But you're talking to me right now. If you didn't want to talk to me, wouldn't you just ignore me?"

Dean groaned, feeling a headache starting to arise. "It's impossible to ignore you. Believe me, I've tried." He poured himself another shot of whiskey and quickly drank it in one big gulp, slamming the glass on the table.

Castiel looked down. "Why would you want to ignore me?"

"Because you're too distracting…"

"I'm distracting?"

"Yes."

"What's so distracting about me?" Castiel slowly moved the bottle away from Dean, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Noticing what Castiel was trying to do, a small smirk appeared on Dean's lips and he picked up the bottle, pouring himself some more whiskey. "Nice try featherbrain, but it's not going to work."

"What's so distracting?" Castiel repeated the question.

Dean sighed. "Your eyes."

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. "My eyes?"

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Are you going to repeat every single thing I say?"

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Castiel asked, ignoring Dean's previous comment.

"Nothing, they're perfect. That's what makes them so distracting." Dean's cheeks flushed but at this point he stopped caring. He was way too drunk to care about the words coming out of his mouth.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, this conversation only confusing him further. Seeing the confusion on Castiel's eyes, Dean sighed taking the bottle, no longer bothering with the glass. "It was a compliment Cas. I don't see why it's so confusing to you."

Castiel grabbed the bottle, putting on the other table close to them, making the people at that table cheering loudly. Castiel shook his head then turned back to Dean, finding him glare at the angel. Castiel smiled innocently then shrugged. "You'll thank me in the morning."

Dean groaned. "You'll still be here in the morning?"

Castiel pouted childishly. "Words can hurt you know."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I dragged you here with me. You're free to leave whenever you want to."

"I can't. I promised Sam I'd look after you."

It was Dean's turn to pout. "I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

Castiel smiled innocently. "There's a lot of evidence that contradicts that."

Dean stared at Castiel for a few moments, his eyes roaming over the angel's perfect features then he looked away, shaking his head, mumbling softly under his breath. "Goddamn, I can't even get drunk properly anymore." He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to tune out the noise and the people around him. All he wanted was some peace of mind. Didn't he at least deserve that?

Castiel pulled away from the table, scrunching up his nose in disapproval. "Please don't swear around me Dean. It makes me uncomfortable." He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around the bar, feeling a sudden urge to leave this place. He turned to Castiel and smiled awkwardly. "Do you know any place that's quieter?" He asked in a small and tired voice.

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he thought about Dean's strange question. He nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his face. "There's an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. We could go there if you want to."

Dean nodded and smiled a little, getting up from the table, putting his jacket on. He took a few steps away from the table then stopped, closing his eyes as the room started spinning around him. He cursed softly under his breath. He held out his hands, looking for something to lean on, not wanting to fall down and make a fool of himself. Apparently, he was drunker than he thought.

Castiel was immediately at Dean's side, an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up. He looked sideways at Dean and smiled reassuringly. "I'm here. I think it's time to go now, don't you?"

Dean gave him a weak smile and replied. "Definitely."

"Do you want me to zap us there or would you prefer to walk? I know zapping is uncomfortable for humans. It will be even more unpleasant now that you're drunk."

"Can we just walk Cas? Last time you zapped me places, I didn't poop for a week. Hell knows what's going to happen this time. I'd rather not take my chances."

Castiel sighed heavily and nodded. "All right. We'll take the human way. Let's go then." Castiel pushed past all the drunks and high people in the bar and took a deep breath as soon as he got outside. He looked over at Dean and smiled, an arm still wrapped around his waist. He let go of Dean but remained close to him in case he looked like he was going to pass out.

Everything was quiet around them now. No one was on the streets. It was way past 2 in the morning, the only loud sounds coming from the bar they just left. He tugged on Dean's arm, motioning for him to follow him as they started walking slowly towards their destination.

Halfway to their destination, Dean started to sober up a little, not as wobbly on his feet as he was earlier. He looked at the quiet angel beside him and sighed. "How much farther is it? My feet are starting to hurt."

Castiel looked at him, a slightly amused expression on his face. "We've only been walking for half an hour Dean. I could always carry you…if you wanted me to." The angel raised an eyebrow at the human before him, trying hard to keep a straight face as he waited for Dean's reaction.

Dean's whole face reddened, soon looking like drunken tomato. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. The one thing that he loved about Dean when he was drunk was that he could embarrass the hunter very easily. He stopped being the cool minded hunter who was in control of his feelings and became this vulnerable, childish, easily embarrassed person who could make Castiel let his guard down without even trying. He loved the both sides of Dean, even though he'd never admit it out loud. Castiel frowned. Love? He shook his head, trying to clear his thought process, reminding himself that he must stay away from that word or feeling. No matter how much he would rather do the opposite.

Dean pulled away, shaking his head frantically, his heart suddenly beating hard and fast at the thought of being in Castiel's arms. He cursed softly under his breath, swearing to never drink again if the thoughts and feelings he wanted to bury in deep kept trying to come out during his drunken faze.

Noticing Dean's panic, Castiel sighed, hurt that only the thought of him touching Dean evoked such a great dislike to the human. "It was only a joke Dean. I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Dean shrugged, trying to appear calm, even though he knew he couldn't fool Castiel. "Well don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack."

Castiel gave a small nod and continued to walk silently alongside Dean for a couple more minutes before he looked up and pointed up ahead at the end of the road. "There it is." Dean frowned, a cold shiver running through his body as he tried to pry his eyes away from the mortifying house. He looked over at Castiel. "Not that I'm afraid or anything but are you sure the house is safe? I mean no lost souls or sprits that stayed behind to torture whoever entered their property? Or something like that…"

Castiel chuckled softly. "Really Dean? That's actually the last comment I thought you'd make about this house. If you're uncomfortable with the house, I can just take you back to the motel room. I don't want you to be scared the whole time."

"I'm not scared!" Dean replied defensively, inching his body closer to Castiel's, unconsciously. "I hunt monsters for a living Cas. I think I can handle an old creaky house, thank you very much."

Castiel shrugged, slightly amused. "If you say so Dean."

Dean shot a glare at the angel and bravely started walking towards the house, ignoring the nauseating feeling he got from walking so fast. Castiel rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he followed Dean toward the front of the house.

They finally got inside, with Dean staying close to Castiel the whole time. Castiel made his way into the living room, looking around. A dusty old couch was located in the middle of the room accompanied by a rusty, very fragile looking fireplace behind it. Dean walked towards the window, leaning against it as he looked outside, exhaustion evident on his face. He looked over at Castiel who was trying to make the fireplace work the old human way. Dean chuckled softly, watching him get frustrated. He thought of telling him that it wasn't likely that the fireplace would work, considering its condition but he liked seeing the angel getting flustered.

Letting out a deep, frustrated sigh, Castiel shook his head, trying to calm himself; he closed his eyes and mumbled something softly in Enochian, holding his hands above the fireplace. A moment later sparks flew out of the angel's hands and a small fire started. Castiel opened his eyes and smiled widely, seeing his success. He turned, wanting to show Dean what he did but stopped when he found the hunter watching him. Castiel blushed and pointed to the fire. "I made a fire…." The angel pointed out the obvious at which Dean rolled his eyes and looked back out the window to hide a small smile tugging at his lips.

Light and warmness started to fill the room, making it look somewhat cozier despite the condition the room was in. Castiel made his way to the window, joining Dean. He glanced at him then quickly looked away, out the window. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "S-So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Except for the jackhammers that decided to have a party in my head."

Castiel frowned, taking a step closer to Dean. He brought his hand up to Dean's temples, touching each temple with his index finger. A blue light appeared out of the end of Castiel's fingers, disappearing into Dean's head.

Dean closed his eyes, letting out a relieved sigh as the pain in his head disappeared. He leaned forward, into Castiel hands, afraid the relief he felt will end the moment Castiel will take his fingers away. Castiel took a step closer to Dean, feeling less nervous now that Dean's bright green eyes weren't staring at him. Castiel's fingers trailed lightly down Dean's face, tracing his jaw the moving back up to Dean's lips. He traced each lip, from one side to the other, his touch light, staring down at them mesmerized.

Dean's eyes shot open as soon as he felt Castiel's fingers lingering over his lips. He swallowed hard, feeling his heart beating hard and fast. Feeling eyes on him, Castiel looked up to see Dean staring at him, with an expression on his face that he dared not recognize. He started pulling back, only now realizing what he had done.

Without thinking, Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him fully against his body, leaving no space between them. Ignoring Castiel's stiff body, Dean leaned in closer, his lips tentatively brushing against the angel's, not wanting to scare him off. The angel gasped at Dean's lips touched his. Taking advantage of the situation Dean darted his tongue out to lick at Castiel's upper lip, lightly.

Castiel moved his lips under Dean's, his tongue dashing out hesitantly to lick at Dean's upper lip, copying Dean's actions. Dean let out a small moan in the back of his throat, pushing the angel back against the wall, tightening his hold on him as he deepened the kiss. Castiel kissed him back sloppily, not really knowing what he was supposed to do, since he'd never kissed anyone before. He threw his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him even closer against him, wanting to get lost in all the feelings that Dean was awakening in him.

Dean took a hold of Castiel's trench coat, pulling it off of him and throwing it somewhere on the floor. In the meantime he trailed his lips down his jaw to his neck, leaving little bite marks in his wake. Castiel let out a small moan, letting his head fall back, exposing more skin for Dean's mouth. Dean's fingers travelled down Castiel's body, he grabbed the hem of the shirt, pulling it up exposing Castiel's stomach. He trailed his fingers over Castiel's skin, digging his nails into his skin, leaving red scratching marks as a result. Castiel shivered at Dean's touch, letting out yet another small moan.

The angel knew he shouldn't allow this to happen. Dean wasn't thinking straight, he probably wouldn't have done this if he was in his right mind. His mind told him to pull away, that this wasn't right and that Dean would only hate him after for letting this go so far. His heart, however, was another story. Ever since he'd saved Dean from perdition and put his soul back together piece by piece, he couldn't help but feel something, he didn't dare name it love, for the man before him. He knew Dean inside out, every thought, insecurity, every fear, things he would never admit out loud in fear of getting hurt in the end. He saw Dean as his only friend and he couldn't risk losing that over this incident, so he pulled away, breathing heavily as he tried to get his thoughts together. "W-We have to stop…" He spoke in a breathless voice, trying to regain his composure.

Dean looked as if he just came out of a trance. He had a confused expression on his face, looking as if he wasn't exactly sure of what just happened. He closed his eyes, cursing softly under his breath, passing a hand over his face. He took a deep breath, trying to get his breathing under control. He glanced quickly at the angel and bit on the inside of his cheek to hold back a groan as he saw the angel's face flushed, his lips were a bright red, probably from Dean's teeth nibbling at them. His eyes traveled down to Castiel's neck and blushed bright red, noticing bite marks all over the angel's neck. He looked away, taking a few steps back from the angel, feeling the need to put some distance between them. "I… should probably go…" He mumbled softly under his breath, looking down at the floor, unable to meet the angel's stare.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea. You need rest Dean. You're in no condition to walk in the freezing cold back to that bar." The angel pointed to the couch, "You can sleep on the couch. The fire should be enough to warm you up. I'll stay here and watch over you."

Dean turned and looked over at the dusty, old looking couch and groaned. "I really don't want to sleep on THAT Castiel."

Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes, thinking for a moment about the situation. He really didn't want to part with Dean yet. An idea came to mind and he smiled. "I'll just have to clean the couch then. " He walked towards the couch, ran his fingers along its length. The couch started to slowly transform itself into a fresher, newer version of the couch before. It looked very out of place in the abandoned house. But neither he or Dean seemed to care.

Dean had a big grin on his face when Castiel turned back to him. "Dude, you're angelic powers are awesome."

Castiel's cheeks reddened a bit at Dean's comment then he got a hold of himself and replied in a much too serious tone. "Well don't get used to it. I'm not going to become your personal cleaning woman now."

Dean chuckled, walking towards the couch and sitting down with a tired sigh. "Tsk, and just when I thought we were getting closer."

When Castiel didn't reply, Dean looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers, wondering how to break the awkwardness between them. He looked up at Castiel who looked just as confused and at a loss of words as he was and smiled. "Would you like to sit with me? M-Maybe talk or somethin'…" He cleared his throat and looked away, wondering what the hell got into him all of a sudden.

Castiel looked a little unsure of what he should do, then nodding his head; he sat down on the touch, next to Dean and looked down, feeling awkward. "So what do you wish to talk about?" He finally asked.

Dean shrugged, shifting positions, trying to make himself comfortable. Only seeing one possible solution to his problem, he looked at Castiel, looking uneasy. "All right, I'm going to do something weird right now so please don't freak out, okay?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, watching Dean closely, then he nodded smiling. "Okay Dean, I trust you."

Castiel's comment sort of paralyzed Dean for a moment. He stared at the angel speechlessly then he shook his head, ignoring the way his heart melted at the angel's words. He lay down, on his back on the couch, his head situated on Castiel's lap. He looked up at the angel to find him staring down at him with wide big, blue eyes. Dean cleared his throat and looked away, his cheeks flushing lightly. "So…is there anything new that you wanted to talk about?"

Still staring at Dean, unable to tear his gaze away, Castiel shrugged and simply replied. "Your brother is seeing Gabriel. That's what he's been doing all this time during the night. Not drinking demon blood like you thought he was."

Dean jumped upright and turned to look at Castiel a bewildered expression on his face. "What? Sammy? My little brother and Gabriel? T-That's not possible…" He swallowed hard and shook his head. "He isn't into dudes Castiel. I know he isn't! He had a girlfriend and he never showed interested in guys. I would know. I've lived with him all my live…" He looked back up at Castiel, hoping he'd say something that would support his argument.

Castiel frowned and shifted uncomfortably, realizing he'd touched a very fragile subject. "Well, you weren't with him while he was at Stanford and that was almost for, what, one year or two. Things could have happened." He shrugged, not wanting to starting assuming things. He patted his lap, motioning for Dean to lie down again. He hadn't meant to worry him with the news, although, knowing Dean, it was certainly an obvious reaction.

Dean lay back down and stared up at the ceiling, unsure of how to take the news and what to do about it. He shook his head and sighed, mumbling softly under his breath. "My little brother and Gabriel…"

Castiel frowned, looking down at Dean. "Is it really that bad that Sam is interested in Gabriel?"

"He could get hurt. You know how Gabriel is."

"Yes that's true but Gabriel could get hurt too. Sam could one day decide that being with an angel is just too weird and dump Gabriel, leaving him with a broken heart."

Dean snorted. "He has a heart?"

Castiel pinched his cheek hard in punishment. "Hey, be nice. You can't really judge Gabriel, Dean. You two are exactly the same."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Oh really? Care to explain?"

"Okay well I guess one huge similarity between the two of you is that you have mindless sex with random women to forget about the crappy world you live in, instead of just talking to your family or friends about it. "

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, we are not the only two people in this world who that. And I still don't believe I'm the same as Gabriel, you'll never be able to convince me. I'm sure he'll only want to use Sam for a while then leave and leave me with a broken Sam, who was stupid enough to trust that an angel wanted more than sex from him."

"He could have anyone in the world Dean. If he wasn't serious, why would he even bother with Sam?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he wants a challenge or something."

Castiel frowned. "That is my brother you're talking about, Dean. You should show him some respect."

Dean sighed. "I just don't want him to get hurt, that's all. After Jess died…it's been hard for him to really connect with anyone, you know?"

Castiel nodded, running his fingers through Dean's short hair. "Yeah I know. I promise you that if he ever hurts Sam I'll hunt him down and teach him a lesson. Okay?"

Dean let out a small laugh. "You'll beat up your older brother?"

Castiel shrugged and smiled. "Anything is possible." After a moment of comfortable silence between them a small frown appeared on Castiel's face. "You don't seem to be bothered by the fact that your brother is gay…"

Dean looked up. "That's because he's not. He's….angelsexual. It's not the same thing."

"Angelsexual?" Castiel frowned, confused. "Is that even a word?"

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "No but it should be. It sounds pervy."

Castiel watched Dean closely, his fingers still playing with Dean's hair. "What about you? Are you angelsexual as well?"

Dean froze at Castiel's question. His relaxed features suddenly tensed. He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm and think of a way to get out of it. He wasn't ready for this talk. He'd hoped Castiel wouldn't bring it up anytime soon. Hell, he didn't even know if he was ever going to be ready to talk about whatever happened between them tonight. He took a deep breath, his eyes remaining closed as he spoke in a distant, barely audible whisper. " I don't want to be."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel stood up; making Dean's head hit the couch with a sudden quiet thump. He looked down at the human before him, sprawled on the couch. He tried keeping his emotions hidden but by the look on Dean's face he knew it was all too obvious. He looked away, hurt and anger apparent on his face. He looked down, closing his eyes, unaccustomed to feeling so much when he wasn't used to having any feelings at all. "W-Why did you do it then? Why do you always have to screw around with everybody's feelings all the time? You got tired of playing around with human females so you thought it would be fun to try and see if you can have your way with angels too? Are you seriously that fucked up? Do you not realize that I am not here, down on earth to fulfil your every wish? I'm not your toy Dean. You cannot treat me like one either. You expect me to take your crap just like all the other whores did?" The angel took a deep breath, both his hands clenched in a fist. He didn't seem to care about the swear words that were coming out of his mouth. "No wonder you always end up alone. You don't deserve anyone who cares or has ever cared about you. I would leave and never come back if I could. But this bond between us is keeping me here on earth. I wish there was a way to break it…" Castiel took a deep breath, slowly unclenching his fists, trying to calm himself down. He realized those last words were for hurting Dean as much as possible and as he finally looked up, he saw that he succeeded.

Dean was now in a sitting position, looking down at his intertwined fingers, on his lap. His face was expressionless, his mouth was a thin, barely visible line and if he would look up Castiel would be able to see just how it hurt Dean to hear those words. But Dean kept his head low, not moving for a few moments, giving Castiel the impression that he wasn't even listening to him. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Dean finally appeared as if he just realized that Castiel was still standing there, staring quietly at him. He looked up, not quite meeting his eyes. Clearing his throat, he walked over to the chair, fetching his coat. His shoulders were stiff from the tension in his body. He put the jacket on, with his back at the angel, took his car keys out of his pocket, needing something to distracting himself with so he won't have to look into the angel's eyes. He let out a deep breath, scratching the back of his head, uncomfortably then he spoke quietly, hiding his real emotion under a thin shield of ignorance. "Well, I never would have imagined that you felt that way." He took a few steps towards the door, which to his horror was also towards the angel he was trying to distance himself from. "I do hope that you will find a way to free yourself from this so-called hell that I've been putting you through."

"Dean…" Castiel swallowed hard as he saw the pain so clearly on the human's face, even though he tried to conceal it. All the angel's wrath suddenly drained away at the sight in front of him. As mad as he was, he could not prevent his soul from responding to Dean's sadness.

Dean held up a hand, to cut Castiel off. A small, sad smile played on his lips as he finally looked up into the angel's blue eyes. "I really did not mean to offend you tonight. I was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. I certainly wasn't trying to use or mislead you into anything and then just toss you away like you accused me off doing with so many other women and you certainly weren't an experiment of some sort, like you think you were." He took a deep breath, trying to keep his façade intact even though he suspected that Castiel saw through it. Dean took another deep breath and flashed Castiel a downright fake smile. "Well, I'm not much into chick flick moments so I think I better go." He walked past the angel, his head held up high, trying to regain some of his dignity. He abruptly stopped in the doorway and turned back half way, looking at the back of the angel's head. "You should talk to Gabriel or Sam about the bond. Especially Sam; he's a nerd. He knows almost anything. And if there is a way to break it, he will dig it up.

Without another word, Dean quietly made his way out of the house, stopping on the porch, taking in a deep breath. He realized his baby was back at the bar, so sighing heavily, he started walking slowly back on the path he walked just a few hours ago with his best friend at his side. Or his ex-best friend.

Castiel remained in the middle of the living room for a few moments. He never expected to hear all those things from Dean. He was so confused. He had never acted the way he had just a few moments ago. He had never been so angry and sad at the same time either. However, since he met Dean it seemed like he was experiencing all these new and exciting things that he couldn't resist. He collapsed down on the couch, a feeling of hopelessness taking over his and his body. He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes, not knowing what he should do next.

Rays of sunlight illuminated the room through the big window on the angel's left side. He looked up, not realizing he had spent so much time in the abandoned house after Dean had left. It felt more like half an hour or so. The angel stood up and looked around, his eyes unfocused as if he was coming out of a trance. He wondered what to do next. He remembered Dean mentioning that he should talk to Sam or Gabriel about this bond business. Did he really want to get away from Dean forever? Or were those words only meant to hurt? Castiel didn't know. He didn't like being tied down in a world he didn't understand and where everything was so different than what he was used to. But then again, he couldn't imagine living all eternity without his best friend. They shared lots of memories, good and bad. Mostly bad; but Castiel cherished the good ones very much. He didn't want to give that away but he wasn't sure if things would be different between Dean and him from now on. One thing was clear to Castiel. He didn't wish to break the bond between Dean and him. He decided to go talk to Sam, asking him how to remedy this whole screwed up situation.

After an hour of walking back to the bar, Dean got into his car, more depressed than he would let on to anyone. He started the car up and drove slowly back towards the motel, trying hard to put a smile on his face for when he would see Sam. He couldn't understand why the thought of never seeing Castiel caused him so much pain. He's been doing just fine before he came along and Dean could go back into that hell of a lonely life. Maybe it was better this anyways, he thought. Castiel was right; he didn't really deserve anyone's love. He knew that. Having Castiel throw it in his face when he last expected it; well it just caught him by surprise. And it cut deep, deeper than Dean thought it could. Castiel was his one and only friend. There was absolutely no way he'd meet anyone else who he could befriend and who wouldn't try to kill him sooner or later. Dean sighed and turned on the radio. "I'm all out of love" by Air Supply instantly started playing, making Dean cursed softly under his breath as he tried hard not to pay any real attention to the lyrics.

"…I want you to come back and carry me home  
>Away from this long lonely nights<br>I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
>Does the feeling seem oh so right<br>And what would you say if I called on you now  
>And said that I can't hold on<br>There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
>Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone…"<p>

Dean shut the radio off, unable to listen to that song anymore. He wasn't sure what was happening to him lately. This wasn't like him. Except for Anna, he never had that urge to kiss an angel before. And Anna wasn't even an angel when they had sex. He knew he wasn't into guys. He had never shown any interest in them until tonight. He wasn't a big fan of chick flicks but with Castiel around, that's all he seemed to do. Talk about feelings and all that crap that Dean wasn't particularly eager to talk about. "So what the hell happened tonight?" Dean wondered as he parked the Impala in the motel's parking lot. He could always blame it on booze, he reasoned. He was drunk wasn't he? Dean sighed, resting his forehead against the wheel, closing his eyes. He was probably just overreacting. Him and Cas had fights all the time; about small, insignificant things, really. This was just like that, wasn't it? Dean groaned, sitting up straight, looking in the direction of the motel. He doubted Sam was there, so he'd at least get some peace tonight. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him as he made his way slowly toward their motel room. He had dark circles under his eyes. He flinched; the small lamps on the motel's hallway were too bright for his fatigued eyes. He stopped in front of their door, 329 and fished out the motel key out of his pocket. He opened the door lazily and stepped inside; looking up as he realized the light was on.

Sam was sprawled out on the bed, hid hands resting under his head as he looked up at the ceiling, seeming deep in thought. He jerked upright as he heard the door open and looked at Dean as he walked in. He sat up and frowned, a worried expression on his face. "Where the hell were you? I called you a thousand times."

Dean tossed the keys on the table, taking his jacket off, and sat down on the nearest chair with a tired sigh. "…I was out drinking. Why? Did Gabriel get tired of you and tossed you away like a piece of junk?"

Sam glared at Dean, crossing his arms over his chest, giving Dean his best bitch face. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but don't ever talk about Gabriel like that. Do you understand?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sam, an amused expression on his face. "Very defensive aren't we? I thought you didn't really like Gabriel. What changed?"

"How do you even know I've been spending time with Gabriel?" Sam asked, a little put off by Dean's obvious knowledge of his affairs.

Dean shrugged then smirked. "I have spies all over the place little brother."

"Yeah, of course you do." He rolls his eyes and starts moving around the room. "So where were you all night? I needed to talk to you. I send Castiel to go and get you, but I guess it didn't work out."

Dean looked down and flinched. "No it did not."

Confusion spread of Sam's features as he turned to look at his brother. "Something happened?" He sat down on the edge of the closest bed and looked at Dean curiously. "Wanna talk about it?"

Dean looked up with a "what the fuck?" expression on his face. "When do I ever wanna talk about things?"

Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Just tell me what happened. Cas is the only friend you have right now. Well, except for me but still. Just tell me." He implored, giving Dean his puppy eyed look, hoping that it would work on his brother once more. He felt guilty for wanting to leave him again.

Dean shook his head and leaned back on the chair. "How about we talk about the crush you have on Gabriel." Dean stared squarely into Sam's eyes. "When were you going to tell me you were into guys? I'm your brother. Don't you think I should know?"

Sam let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Dean you're the most heterosexual man, I've ever met. Even the thought of kissing another dude repulses you. So to answer your question, I didn't plan on ever telling you. I don't want to make things weird between us."

Dean looked down and sighed. "It doesn't matter to me, who you like and who you want to do it with as long as you're happy." He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Although I never would have thought that Gabriel would be the one for you; you guys are the exact opposite."

"I guess it's true. Opposites really attract." Sam shrugged, looking down as a faint blush spread over his cheeks.

Dean looked down and frowned, resting his head in his hands and mumbled softly. "Not all opposites attract, really."

Sam stood up and started pacing the room. "If you're talking about what happened with Castiel tonight…well then just give it time. He'll come back. He always does."

Dean's head snapped up as he looked at his brother in confusion. "How do you know what happened to Castiel and I tonight. Has he been here already?" Panic took over Dean's features for a moment then he shook his head, trying to clear it, hiding all his thoughts and emotions behind his usual façade.

Sam was staring at his older brother, looking more confused than ever. He slowly shook his head, wanting to calm Dean down. "No he hasn't been here, since earlier last night actually. When I asked him to go after you and make sure you don't get too drunk since I needed to talk to you about something important."

The older Winchester nodded his head slowly, already having gotten his emotions under control. He cleared his throat and looked up at his brother before him, then sighed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sam sat down on the edge of the nearest bed once more and, cleared his throat, looking down at the floor, wondering how to break the news to his brother. "Well, now that you know I've been seeing Gabriel so I guess this will make it less weird…" He cleared his throat once more, feeling nervous.

Dean, in no mood for any of this just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just spill it out little brother."

Sam nodded and looked up at Dean, locking eye contact. "I want to go with him."

Dean froze, trying to keep his expression blank. "Go with him where? On a date?"

Sam stood up, shaking his head repeatedly. "No, not on a date Dean. I want to go live with him."

"Live with him?" Dean sat up from the chair, scratching the back of his head as he slowly made his way around the room, finally stopping in front of the dirty motel window. He looked outside at the clear blue sky and slowly shook his head, letting out a dry laugh. "Wow. This is a new level of stupidity Sam. Even for you." Chuckling softly, Dean shook his head slightly, passing a hand over his face.

Dean looked down for a minute, thinking Sam's news over. He looked up and turned to look at his brother, holding up his hand, wanting to show that he isn't going to fight anymore. He sighed and nodded his head slowly. "All right. So where exactly do you plan on living? I wasn't aware angels had a home on earth." He raises an eyebrow and asks curiously. "Do they?"

Sam shook his head slowly and chuckled. "Not that I know of. He did talk about a cottage in the Carpathian Mountains. He said it is the most peaceful place on earth so I really want to go see it."

"How do you know he's serious about all this Sam? I mean, we are talking about the trickster here, you know."

When Sam didn't reply, Dean kept throwing questions at him. "And I didn't even know you were into dudes! Don't you think this is moving just too fast? Maybe this is just a phase Sam, can't you just…I don't know. Wait a little while longer?"

Sam scoffed, picking up his bag, from the floor, throwing it on the bed and looking at Dean, a stubborn expression on his face. "It's not a phase Dean. I've thought about this a lot. You know I've always liked travelling and now I'll have a chance to do it all over the place. I mean, let's be honest here. We haven't had a case in months and it's too late for me to go back to school now. Besides, I think it's just best we go our own way. It's not like we won't talk. I'll still have this, you know." He held up his phone and gave his brother a small, hopeful smile.

Dean sighed, looking down, in defeat, realizing nothing he said would change Sam's mind. "Okay fine. But if hurts you, I swear to God, I'll hunt him down and kill him, understood?"

Sam chuckled, smiling widely and nodded. "Yes Dean, understood."

"Good." He looked over at Sam's bag and took in a deep breath. "So you're all packed up, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He looked over at Dean, a little bit worried. "What will you be doing? Got any plans?"

Dean shook his head, biting on his lower lip, then putting on a small fake smile for his brother, not wanting him to worry. "I'll do what I've always done best. Hunt. And just go wherever that takes me."

"What about Cas?" The younger Winchester asked curiously, knowing there was something that Dean wasn't telling him.

Dean shrugged. "What about him? He's got his own stuff to do. It's not like we're married or anything."

Sam rolled his eyes, and picked up his bag. "He cares about you, you know. Don't screw it up."

Dean let out a humourless laugh and mumbled softly under his breath. "Too late for that."

Sam narrowed his eyes, watching Dean closely. "You were alone with him for a couple of hours only! What the hell happened?"

Dean sighed. "You should go now. There's no point in delaying you're leave, is there now?"

Sam nodded and walked towards the door, grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door then turned to look back at Dean. "Call me if you need anything all right?"

Dean nodded then smiled. "Same goes for you."

There was an awkward silence between the two brothers as they stared at each other, neither of them really wanting to say goodbye. Finally Dean rolled his eyes and took a step closer to his brother, holding out his arms. "Come on, let's get this chick flick moment over it. I'm going to start to cry soon."

Sam chuckled, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, hugging him tight. Clearing his throat, he pulled away and smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you around."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, take care. And call me if you need anything!" He called out, before closing the door, once more remaining alone.

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry about the really late update. Had kind of a writer's block. **

**This chapter is kinda short but there will be another one coming up soon!**

**Please leave a review or comments. This is my first fanfic and I'd love to get some feedback!**

**See you around! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Bingo, a possible case." Dean thought to himself as he circled a particular article in the local newspaper. Dean sighed heavily, passing a hand over his face. He started skimming through the article wanting to make sure this wasn't just some freaky accident. Apparently this ballerina danced herself to death, he read. Her feet were completely torn off from both her legs. It was after hours so the studio was completely deserted, except for Courtney, the ballerina and the janitor who immediately ran inside the room after he had heard an agonizing scream. He called the police right after. When the police officers got there, they found the girl sprawled out in the middle of the room, blood gushing out of her legs. Dean put the paper down and sighed, pushing his beloved sandwich away. He took a sip of coffee then almost spit it out because of the bitterness. He looked around for sugar but couldn't see this as a sign that he should leave, Dean took out his wallet, throwing a 20 dollar bill on the table then he got out of the booth, putting his jacket on, he grabbed the newspaper shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans then made his way outside, walking toward the impala.

Once he got inside the car, he started it up, pulled it out of the parking lot and started driving back towards the motel room to change. He drove quietly for some time but the silence was starting to drive him mad. He turned on the iPod Sam got him. He was still pissed about that. Dean did not understand why cassettes weren't good enough anymore. They served the same purpose as iPods, with the exception that they didn't need any charging or anything else for that matter. Sighing dramatically, Dean stopped the car then he wandered through the list of songs. "Ah, there is it." The hunter smiled a little as he found the song he was looking for. The song selected was "Laugh, I nearly died" by The Rolling Stones. He hit the Replay button, the only thing that Dean liked about the iPod. He started the car up again, driving along the empty road to the motel, situated just on the outskirts of town. He felt like he was being watched which was silly because he was all alone. He looked in the rear-view mirror and almost lost the control of the wheel as he noticed there was someone in the back seat.

He hit the brakes, making an abrupt stop. He turned around and glared angrily at the man in the back seat. "W-What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get me killed?"

Bright brown eyes stared boldly into Dean's green ones. A smirk appeared on the man's lips, revealing dimples at each side of his cheeks. Then man took the cherry lollipop he was sucking on out of his mouth then rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Deanie boy. You know I would never let you off that easily."

Dean let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "What do you want Gabriel?"

The trickster shrugged, zapping himself into the shotgun seat then he looked at Dean squarely in the eyes. "I want to know what you did to my brother."

"I didn't do anything to your brother." Dean started the car once again, wondering if he was ever going to get to his motel room before sundown.

Before Gabriel could say anything else, Dean asked, "How is my brother doing?"

"He is good. Babysitting at the moment…"

B-Babysitting…? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Who, not what. I'm talking about Castiel. He's been moping around my place for two weeks now. So I'll ask you again. What did you do to my brother?"

Dean sighed. "And again, I'll answer. I didn't do anything to him."

The trickster rolled his eyes. "I'm in no joking mood Dean. He won't tell me what's wrong with him. He always tells me what's bothering him, but not this time. He keeps to himself and studies ancient Enochian books, looking for some kind of spell. When I tried to offer my help, he just shut me out completely and told me to leave him alone. "

When Dean didn't say anything, Gabriel went on. "There's only one person on Earth who would affect him this way and that person is you. And I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell has been going on between you two."

While Gabriel was talking, Dean finally arrived at the motel. He pulled into the parking lot then got out of the car, not waiting to see if Gabriel will be following him or not. He already knew he would. Confirming Dean's suspicions, Gabriel appeared at his side. "You can't get rid of me by ignoring me and we both know that."

Dean sighed, he took the keys out of his jacket then opened the door and walked inside. "We had a fight and before we parted ways, we both agreed that it would be better if he found some way to break this stupid bond between us. So that's what he's being doing for the past two weeks. And I hope he succeeds it." Dean swallowed hard, looking away, knowing very well he didn't mean a word of what he just said but he couldn't let Gabriel realize that.

The hunter suddenly found himself being shoved hard against the wall. He groaned a little as the back of his head hit the wall. "Okay, listen to me Deanie boy, I really didn't want to get physical with you but you gave me no other choice. As you might have realized in the 2 years that you've known Castiel, is that he's very innocent. He doesn't know or understand your little games that you play with your bimbos. You may not have realized but that special bond that you two share is something special that you will never be able to break no matter how hard you try. So I want you to get your little ass over to my mansion and apologize for ever asking such a stupid thing of Castiel. Do we understand each other?"

Dean fought hard to stay calm, knowing that the more he resisted against Gabriel, the more he'll get hurt. He cursed softly under his breath, feeling his head start to hurt. He gave the angel before him a nod and let out a relieved breath when he felt Gabriel starting to loosen his grip on him. He pushed the angel away from him, fighting hard to hide just how angry and embarrassed he was at the situation. He hated being manipulated into doing something better left alone. He turned toward Gabriel, watching him carefully. "I didn't ask him to break the bond. It was he who brought it up so maybe he wants to get rid of me. Did you ever think of that?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, once more looking relaxed. He popped a lollipop into his mouth then sighed, plopping his ass down on one of the two armchairs in the room. "If you really believe that Dean, then you're more oblivious than I thought. Now stop stalling, get your things and let's go already. I'm starting to miss my Sammy." Gabriel winked at Dean. The hunter made a disgusted face and shook his head. "Dude, let's not even go there. I still want to be able to look Sam in the eye when I see him. And I'm the only one who gets to call him Sammy."

Gabriel dismissed Dean's words by rolling his eyes impatiently. "Yeah, yeah…Whatever you say." For another 5 minutes, Gabriel waited impatiently for Dean to get his things. As soon as Dean looked like he was ready to go Gabriel took a hold of his hand and snapped his fingers, zapping them away from the motel room, to his incredibly huge mansion in the Carpathian mountains.

Dean groaned softly as he felt his ass hit the ground. He cursed softly under his breath, glaring up at the amused archangel standing before him. He quickly sat up, brushing the dust of his clothes angrily.

"Cas usually makes sure to catch me before I fall…" Dean muttered softly under his breath.

"You seem to be confusing me with your little angel in the trench coat. You know the one who's in love with you." Gabriel smirked, sucking on his lollipop.

Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing. He finally dragged his eyes away from Gabriel and looked around the house. Dean noticed two couches sitting opposite of each other. He turned to Gabriel and pointed. "I could have easily landed on one of those, you know."

Before Gabriel could reply with one of his smartass replies, Sam came in through the door, smiling widely. He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and another loosely, thrown over his shoulders. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. "Is that all you wear around here? What is this? Some kind of a sex house or something?"

"It's nice to see you too Dean." Sam rolled his eyes, not in the least concerned about his appearance. He looked over at Gabriel, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Dean watched Sam and Gabriel for a few moments, trying hard to ignore the sexual tension between them. He shook his head when he realized it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Can someone please point me into the direction of Cas's room before I go up in flames from this very disturbing sexual tension between you two?"

"Second floor, last door on the right." Gabriel replied softly, not taking his eyes off of Sam. He walked closer, a lustful look settling over his features.

Dean shook his head as he headed out of the living room, trying hard not to picture what Gabriel and Sam will be doing in a few moments. He climbed up the long spiral staircase up to the second floor. He walked slowly through the long hallway. Paintings by Monet hanging on the wall and many other painters that Dean never heard of. He finally reached the last door on the right and stops, staring at it for a few moments then he knocked softly on the door a couple of times and opened it slowly, looking in.

Castiel lay curled up on the floor with books all around him. On the bed, floor, nightstand, desk, wherever you looked there were books in ancient text just lying around. Dean frowned. He closed the door behind him slowly and stood there, leaning back, not knowing what to say. He didn't think Castiel would take his words so seriously. When Castiel didn't acknowledge Dean, he made his way through the books lying on the floor, trying his best not to step on them. "Cas…?" He bent down and touched Castiel's shoulder but he didn't budge. Dean sighed. He took all the books off the bed and laid them on the ground. He turned to Castiel once more. "Cas, please hop into bed for me. I hardly doubt that floor is comfortable." When the angel didn't reply, Dean started to get worried. He leaned down and gently brought up Castiel's face. He stared at him, frozen in his place. Castiel had tears streaming down his face. His skin looked almost white. If Dean didn't know better, he'd think he was looking in the eyes of a dead man.

"Dammit Cas, what the hell did you do?"

The angel opened his mouth, wanting to say something but no words came out. Dean cursed under his breath; he wrapped his arms around him, picking him up and putting him down on the bed. As soon as Castiel's body connected with the mattress, he curled up in a ball once more, hiding his face from the world and most importantly, Dean. Dean sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looked down, swallowing hard. His whole body froze once more as he noticed a few drops of blood on the white bed sheet. Panic quickly took over as he realized they must have come from the angel's body. Dean quickly pushed Castiel straight on his back, his hands pulling at his clothes as he took them off the angel.

"Dean s-stop!" Castiel tried fighting back but in his state he was too weak to do so. Before he realized what was happening, Castiel was only in his underwear. He looked at his body, bewildered of how he got naked so fast.

Dean was too concentrated on finding the source of the blood flow to listen to Castiel's protests. He didn't need to look far for it either. He swallowed hard as he gently picked Castiel's arm up and leaned in closer. Ancient Enochian symbols were craved along the length of the angel's arm. Red, thick blood was still flowing out of the wound closest to the wrist. The symbol wasn't craved in deep enough to make him bleed out fast. It was craved in such a way to ensure a slow and painful death.

Dean took Castiel's tie out of the pile of clothes on the floor and tied it tightly around his wrist, making Castiel whimper loudly in pain. He looked for any other signs of self-injury on the angel's body but found none. He finally let out a deep breath; he hadn't realized he was holding.

Dean couldn't make himself look into Cas's eyes just yet, afraid of what he might do to the angel.

"Heal your wounds, Cas." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I can't…" The angel replied weakly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because then the spell won't work."

"So trying to die a slow and painful death is considered a spell in angel terms? What? Are you guys too cool to call it suicide?" Dean finally looked up, catching Castiel's gaze. Angry, bright green eyes locked onto Castiel's pale blue ones. The angel looked away, closing his eyes, trying to escape Dean's anger.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself Dean. I was just trying to break the bond between us. You know, like you wanted me to from the beginning."

Dean looked down, running his fingers lightly over the symbols engraved in his skin then sighed. "You have to heal yourself or you'll scar and you could have bled to death if I wasn't here."

Castiel frowned, finally realizing where they were and how Dean must have gotten here. "So, why did you come here? Did you wanna see how I was progressing with my research? Cause you could have just called me instead…"

"Oh yeah, like you would have answered any of my calls."

"You know, I always come down when you call…."Castiel looked over to the side and pouted, staring at the white wall.

Dean smiled a little then sighed, sitting up. "I'm going to have to bandage you. Do you think you can come over to the bathroom or do I have to bring the stuff to you?"

Castiel nodded and slowly stood up, pushing away Dean's hand. "I'm fine. I can get up on my own. I am an angel after all…."

"Yeah, who almost bled himself to death…." He mumbled.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself Dean, just let it go."

Dean rolled his eyes and said nothing, as he took Castiel's hand and dragged him gently outside the room. Castiel squirmed uncomfortably and hid behind Dean's body, not wanting to be seen by anyone else so disposed. Dean looked around at all the closed doors along the hallways and frowned. "Do you happen to know where the bathroom is?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, biting on his lower lip. "I haven't really been out of my room for the past couple of weeks…"

Dean sighed dramatically then went on and tried every door possible until he reached the one he needed. "What does Gabriel need all these bedrooms for? I swear, every room had another crazy and very disturbing theme…" He shuddered a little as he opened the bathroom and turned on the light, and then motioned Castiel to go inside.

Castiel stood awkwardly inside the bathroom, trying to cover himself up with his hands. Dean closed the door then turned and looked at Castiel, chuckling softly. "Hop onto the counter, I'm going to look for something to clean you up with."

"Why do I have to sit on the counter? Is it something people normally do?" The angel asked as he glanced distrustfully at the counter.

"What? No, it's just easier to –" Dean sighed. "Just get up on the counter Cas."

Castiel did as he was told with no further questions. He started swinging his legs back and forth, hitting the doors, making a loud banging noise every time. Dean turned around and glared at him. "Could you stop doing that? It's really annoying."

Castiel looked down ashamed, and mumbled. "My apologies." He looked around bored; pouting slightly as he saw that there was nothing else to do. He looked down at his carved symbols and started scratching at some of the wounds that were starting to heal, making them bleed again.

When Dean turned around with a white cloth and some ointment that he found, in his hand and saw what the angel was doing, he almost went crazy. He untied the tie from around Castiel's wrist, satisfied when he saw that the bleeding had stopped. He wetted the cloth then pressed it firmly down on Castiel's arm, causing him to whimper lightly in pain. He tried yanking his hand away but Dean had a strong grip on him. He sighed and shook his head as he continued to clean the blood away or make it stop in some places. "I can't believe you did this to yourself…"

"I was just following the orders you gave me…"

"I was angry. You must have known I didn't mean any mean thing I threw your way."

"How could I have known? It's not like I'm able to see inside a human mind or anything…"

Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Castiel. "Yes you can. I had to tell you to stay outta my head and dream a couple of times, remember?"

Castiel nodded slowly and smiled a little. "Yeah, I remember. You have very peculiar dreams."

"I was drunk, sue me." He shrugged.

"Why would I want to sue you?" Then angel frowned in confusion.

"It's just an expression Cas…" The hunter rolled his eyes as he threw the bloody cloth in the sink. He leaned down and blew on his so called carvings of Enochian symbols. He could barely look at the wounds without feeling sick to his stomach. He swallowed hard then he applied some ointment on the cuts, figuring it couldn't do more wrong. Castiel let out a long hiss, fighting hard not to pull his hand away. After applying enough ointment, Dean bandaged his arm up clumsily with a larger and longer cloth.

"That should do for now. I still don't understand why you won't just heal yourself. You know I didn't mean anything of what I said."

Castiel shrugged, not meeting Dean's eyes. He got off the counter and started to make his way outside of the bathroom. Dean sighed, following Castiel back to his room. His eyes roamed over Castiel's body, he bit his lip, swallowing hard, then shook his head. "You should put some clothes on."

When Castiel entered his room, he picked up his clothes and started putting them back on, his cheeks slightly flushed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, looking up at Dean, searching his face. "So why are you here?"

Dean sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall as he looked back at Castiel, watching him in silence for a few moments before replying. "Gabriel said he couldn't stand you moping around the house and all that so he wanted me to get you to come back with me."

"Oh…so Gabriel forced you to come here then?" The angel asked in a small voice.

"Not really…but he didn't give me much choice either."

"I see."

Dean nodded awkwardly and looked away.

"Well it was nice of you to come…"

"Are you dismissing me?" The hunter looked at Castiel incredulous.

"I see no purpose for you if you stay here. I'm sure you have demons and shape shifters to catch. You're really just wasting your time here…"

"I want you to come back with me. You know we could hunt together and stuff. I mean, now that Sammy's with your brother I could use someone else to keep me company…" Dean started to look uncomfortable when Castiel still wouldn't say anything and just sat there, watching him. "So…" Dean cleared his throat.

Castiel sighed then finally nodded, putting Dean out of his misery. "Alright, but there have to be some ground rules."

Dean blinked a couple of times, not knowing how to respond to that so he simply said. "Okay, go ahead. Like what?"

Castiel took in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, first, two beds. It's not likely that I'll sleep since I don't need to but I might want to lie down during the night while I wait for you to wake up. Second, no trying to apologize or talk about what happened that night in that hunted house. Third, no girls when I'm in the room and last but not least, no getting drunk."

Dean stared at the angel before him the shook his head. "So what am I supposed to do all day? Become a nerd and read nerdy books all day long?"

Castiel shrugged. "If you desire to do so…."

Dean sighed, letting the back of his head hit the wall rather harshly. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

"Good." Castiel replied.

Dean frowned, knowing there was something wrong with Castiel but he couldn't tell what. "You've changed somehow since we last saw each other."

"Well you weren't asked to tear apart a piece of your soul." Castiel stated simply.

"I'm really sorry about that…"

"It is okay. Let's not talk about it. It is of no import anymore."

"Alright, so what now?" Dean sighed, looking around.

"We'll have to stay here for a while. I'm not strong enough to zap us back to your motel room. And I also don't think Gabriel and Sam will get out of their room for another couple of hours."

Dean made a disgusted face then sighed dramatically. "Damn, I never thought I'd think of my little brother in that way…"

"In what way?"

"In a Gabriel's sexual slave kind of way…"

"I really doubt Sam is the one who's being the slave in their relationship…"

Dean put his hands over his ears, shaking his head childishly. "Don't wanna know. Don't wanna know. Don't wanna know."

Castiel simply stared at Dean until he stopped. He frowned, tilting his head to the side, trying to make sense of Dean's actions. When he couldn't he just shook his head and, lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Dean let his hands fall down to his sides then sighed. "I'm just not comfortable with picturing Sam doing naughty stuff with Gabriel."

Castiel nodded. "That's understandable. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It only took me two weeks."

"Yeah…" He stood up. "Anyways, I should let you get some rest now. You may be an angel but you do need to heal this time. Heal in the human way, I mean. Since you won't do it the way that's natural to you." Dean couldn't keep the disapproval out of his voice.

"I'll be fine Dean. Stop worrying about me."

"Who said I'm worrying about you? I'm not. I just simply don't want you to slow me down because of your self-inflicted injuries. That's all."

Castiel stared into Dean's eyes for a few moments, and then he flashed him a small smile and nodded. "Whatever you say." The angel replied, clearly not believing what Dean just said.

Dean quickly left the room, not understanding why Castiel was smiling. He was practically being a jerk. Oh well, Dean thought then made his way downstairs and looked for something else to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! He's another Chapter. This is a little bit shorter than the other ones but I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think about the story so far by leaving a review. Feedbacks are welcome too! ;D Enjoy!

After a few hours of Castiel sitting in bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, he made his way downstairs, looking for Dean. He walked into what looked like the living room. Dean was lying, sprawled out on the couch, his mouth hanging open as he snored softly. Castiel noticed the TV was on. He frowned as he noticed the hot human females, showing their bodies to the cameras in only a bikini. He snapped his fingers and made the TV disappear altogether. Dean stirred awake as soon as the TV disappeared.

"Hey, I was watching that." The human grumbled sleepily.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you were."

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around disoriented. "What time is it?"

Without looking at his watch, Castiel simply responded. "11:33 PM." Dean nodded then he sat up and made his way slowly towards the kitchen. He looked around a little overwhelmed at the sight of it. "Wow, this is huge. Where did Gabriel get the money to build up all of this?" Dean asked, going over to the fridge, looking inside, seeing what's available to devour.

"He doesn't need money Dean. He's the trickster. He can do pretty much everything. You should know that."

"Uh huh…" Dean replied distractedly, staring wide eyed at all the food in the fridge. He popped his head from behind the fridge's door and looked over at Castiel, grinning widely. "Want something to eat?" he asked, opening the freezer looking inside. He whistled as he saw dozens of containers full of ice cream. "Ah man, I've died and went to heaven." While Dean was trying to decide which container of ice cream he wanted to try first, Castiel jumped on top of the counter right next to the fridge and peered inside. He flinched away as the cold air hit his face. Castiel never liked the cold. It never used to bother him before, when he was simply watching over the Winchesters and emotions were an alien thing to him. Now, the more he spent time with the two brothers, the more human he became. Especially when he was around Dean.

Dean took out a container full of chocolate and caramel ice cream. He liked his lips then closed the door to the freezer. "Hold this…" He pushed the ice cream into Castiel's hands as he went to look for a spoon. Castiel whimpered softly, his fingers wrapped around the freezing container. D-Dean…it's cold…"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm comin'."

There was just enough room on the counter, for Dean to hop up on. After he made himself comfortable, he looked over at Castiel then smiled widely as he saw his face. His face was red as a beat.

The angel couldn't stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks and down his neck from the closeness between him and Dean. He looked down at his hands, playing nervously with the hem of his shirt.

Dean rolled his eyes at how nervous Castiel was acting around him. He opened the container of ice cream and took out a spoonful. He nudged Castiel lightly, holding up the spoon. "Do you want some? It's really good."

Castiel frowned, looking a little unsure. "I've never tried ice cream before… I don't think I'll like it…I don't like cold things…"

"Just try it for me, please? If you don't like it, you won't have to eat anymore. Come on. It's like the second best thing in the world."

"Oh? What's the number one best thing in the world then?" The angel asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, apple pie, of course." Dean replied, giving Castiel a "duh" look. "So you wanna try it?" He held up the spoon with ice cream closer to Castiel's face.

Castiel pulled back a little, trying to get away from the spoon that was right in his face. He looked up at Dean and after seeing no signs of any mischief present in his features, he gave a small nod then leaned in close, taking in a small portion of the ice cream into his mouth. His whole face scrunched up as it hit the roof of his mouth, sending a shiver up his spine. After a few moments of silence, Castiel looked over Dean and his face suddenly broke into a wide smile. "I like it!" The angel exclaimed and took the container out of Dean's hands, taking the spoon as well then he started to take spoonful after spoonful, giving the impression of a crazy person.

Dean blinked a couple of times, staring speechlessly at the angel, then he shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. "So I'm guessing you're not going to share then?" He looked longingly at the ice cream. Chocolate and caramel were his favorite flavours.

Castiel pouted childishly as he looked down at the ice cream then looked back at Dean and frowned heavily. "Okay you can have a spoonful then it's all mine…" Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, wanting him to know that he meant what he said. Dean rolled his eyes but nodded, knowing how stubborn and whiny Castiel could get if he didn't get what he wanted. Sometimes, Dean couldn't believe the angel sitting next to him was more than 500 years old. He sure didn't act like it.

Dean scooped out a spoonful then before he even had the chance to eat it, Castiel grabbed the container from him, holding it away from him. He frowned as he ate the ice cream then he gave Castiel the spoon after he was done and shook his head, slightly annoyed. "You gotta learn to share Cas…"

Castiel looked down ashamed and pouted. "My apologies Dean…" Dean looked at Castiel and rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself, knowing he couldn't stay mad at Castiel. He ruffled the angel's hair playfully, wanting him to cheer up again. "No worries, angel." Castiel smiled without looking up and started attacking the ice cream.

They sat like that in a comfortable silence. Dean was enjoying just being with Castiel and being able to relax for the time being. His attention was brought back to the angel as he got off the counter. Disappointment appeared on Dean features as Castiel moved away. "What are you doing?" He asked, composing himself.

Castiel turned around and held up the empty container then threw it in the trash can. He made his way back to Dean, standing in front of him, leaning his body against his legs. His face was all scrunched up as he frowned heavily.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked confused.

Castiel put his hand over his mouth then whimpered softly. "I can't feel my tongue anymore, Dean…" He sounded close to tear then he removed his hand and stuck out his tongue to Dean, wanting him to do something.

Dean let out a small laugh then shook his head. "So what do you want me to do? You ate too much ice cream. It was bound to happen Cas…" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Castiel was now leaning in even closer causing them to be barely 5 inches apart. Dean noticed how close they were but he tried to ignore it. He licked his lips and leaned back, putting some more space between them. "There's nothing I can do Cas. Your mouth will go back to the normal temperature in a little while. Just be patient." Dean sighed, knowing Castiel had the patience of a 4 year old.

"My lips are cold too, Dean…"

Dean head snapped up and stared into Castiel's blue ones, wondering if he heard the angel right. "Say what?" He asked, his heart starting to beat faster.

"My lips Dean...They're cold…" Castiel repeated, staring into Dean eyes, making sure his expression was nothing but innocence.

Dean opened his mouth, not knowing how to reply to that but he didn't really have to. Before he realized what was happening Castiel had his hand around his neck, pulling him down, and brushing his cold lips against Dean's warm ones.

Dean didn't move at first; too shocked to react to what was happening. When Castiel didn't get any reaction out of Dean, he started to pull back from him. Dean finally snapped out of his coma as Castiel's lips left his. Castiel looked down, his cheeks burning bright red as he kept his eyes firmly on the ground. "My apologies D—"He was interrupted as Dean's strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling the angel against him. "I'm not…" He mumbled softly, his hot breath hitting Castiel's lips before he captured them into a gentle kiss, trailing his tongue first over his lower lip then making his way to the upper one, waiting for Castiel to grant him permission to deepen the kiss.

Castiel whimpered softly against Dean's mouth, parting his lips little as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling their bodies as close as possible to each other's in the position they were in.

Dean moaned softly, slipping his tongue into the angel's mouth, teasing the angel's tongue with his playfully. He tightened his grip around Castiel, not wanting this moment to ever stop. Castiel's mouth was pure heaven and his kissing skills improved significantly since Dean last threw himself at him.

Suddenly there was clapping comin from the doorway causing Castiel to jump back, looking around disoriented. He was breathing heavily, staring at Dean, his pupils dilated. Dean was staring back just as affected by the kiss as Castiel was. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, trying to compose himself then he looked in the direction of the doorway, wanting to literally kill the person or even supernatural creature that interrupted them.

As soon as Dean's eyes fell on the figure, standing in the door way, his eyes widened in shock unable to believe who it was. Seeing Dean's reaction, Castiel turned around, wanting to see who had such an effect on Dean. And then he saw her. His eyes turned cold and his expression became back. He was once more, the composed angel.

"Anna…" He growled, trying hard to keep his cool.


End file.
